Beyond Dreams
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Alice had undecided about whether she would stay in Wonderland for a long time. In fact, she almost forgot about going back to her world comletely. So when she ends up back in her world without drinking from the vial, Alice isn't as happy as she once would have been. Luckily, however, come Christmas time, she's reunited with the one she missed most. Alice/Nightmare, oneshot


Summary: It's been a long time since a strange albino man with bunny ears kidnapped Alice Liddell and dragged her down a hole into a world called Wonderland. Although it hasn't been anywhere near that long, it has also been a while since she returned to her world. Alice has long since wondered if any of it had actually been a dream. She misses all of the friends she made in Wonderland, but none so much as a certain incubus. Little did she suspect, that he was not as far out of her reach as she believed. Alice/Nightmare

Disclaimer: The 'Kuni no Alice' series belongs to Quinrose. The idea for this story probably even came from a different oneshot for the same pairing.

**Beyond Dreams**

When Alice first fell down a hole only to end up in Wonderland, even as she beat up Peter for being a stalker there had been a part of her that was confused. Then a voice said that it was a dream during her first conversation with Julius. A part of her always knew that it couldn't possibly be so simple. Everything was too real and complex for that. But the part of her that could never be completely happy so long as she was abandoning her older sister took comfort in the idea. Even though eventually everything fiber of her being wished that she either could stay in Wonderland forever or could eventually not need to choose between her sister and her friends because she could have both.

In retrospect, Alice supposed that was why Alice had come to trust and rely on Nightmare as easily as she had Julius. Both the mortician and the dream demon had been there right from the start. Each had in their own way been emotional support. But it had been Nightmare that had become her confidant.

It wasn't just that with his telepathy Alice couldn't seem to hide anything from the dream demon. Nightmare was easy to talk to. She could tell him almost anything. And when there was something she was confused on or she wanted to know more about (or simply didn't know but wanted to) he always- if he could- either told her or ensured that she would be able to puzzle it out on her own. When he was around for such instances, that is. Or met her in one of her dreams while she was still figuring things out.

Then there were the times when a should be simple instance of thinking of her sister brought bad or bittersweet memories that riddled her heart with pain. His voice would come in her mind, telling her to try to forget. Nightmare also seemed to always know when she was missing her sister or feeling guilty over her switching between indecision or simply not wanting to go back. Nightmare never failed to cheer her up.

For a while, Nightmare was just the mysterious, quirky friend she could only see in dreams. Then the move happened, and the land switched from Heart Country to Clover Country. Alice finally got to meet Nightmare in person. He turned out to be unbelievably sweet. Alice was she would never have gotten through the situation with Joker if not for Nightmare's support.

Against all odds- and in her opinion, her better judgement Alice had stopped considering returning to her world. Or at least almost seemed to forget the possibility. Why else would she stay so long even after the vial was full, after all? Everyone, even Pierce and the Bloody Twins knew that Alice Liddell had intended to go back to the world where she had her sister Lorina right from the start. And that she had never changed her mind. Of course, not all knew that ever since her mother died, Alice would have been all alone if not for Lorina. Most never thought to ask about her family or felt it was none of their business.

The foreigner's prolonged stay had given them hope, though. So all were surprised when one day midnight turned into afternoon and the ever lost Ace discovered that Alice wasn't in her room in Clover Tower. The still full vial on her nightstand and her winter outfit the only indication she was ever there.

Back in her world, even Alice was surprised. When she fell asleep, she had been wearing her nightgown and going over her plans the next time it was morning with Boris and the twins. She hadn't thought of Lorina or her world even in passing for weeks. She found herself wishing she was still back in Clover Tower, watching Julius fix clocks or helping Gray get the ever stubborn Nightmare to either do his work or take his medicine.

One good thing had come from being back in her world. Alice no longer cared about the man who had entered a relationship with her after she confessed her feelings only to break it off in order to try and fail to win over Lorina. He really was kind, polite, and smart, but he was dreadfully dull, she now knew. She had also gotten the courage to try and repair things with her younger sister Edith. To the two older Liddell sisters' delight, it worked. \

Alice was still the same, but all who noticed her could see that she was more confident. But only Lorina noticed that Alice was still sad and distant at times. As if she longed for something out of her reach. It was because of Nightmare. She missed the dream demon more than any of her other friends back in Wonderland. For a while she didn't' understand why. It was a passing thought about Nightmare and how her feelings for the almost goofy dream demon were reminiscent of the ones she'd once had for her tutor, only stronger and slightly different, that made her realize why. She had fallen in love with Nightmare Gotschalk.

After a few months, Alice was once more used to life in her world. She had even come to terms with having feelings for a man she didn't' think she would ever see again. And Lorina had even agreed to let her live in an apartment, on the condition that she didn't leave the city and came back during weekends and holidays. It was, ironically enough (considering Wonderland's April Season) Christmas time when things majorly changed again.

Alice had been spending the day out and about the town. She had always been interested in the different things that could only be found during Christmas. It was Alice's weekend off, after all, and she had every intention of enjoying herself. Also, the following school week was shorter than usual since it was the end of the semester for her college. So Alice was also going to get her sister Christmas presents so she had them when she visited. She was currently taking a break at a café.

'It was surprisingly easy to get Edith a gift.' Alice was thinking, 'On the other hand, Lorina will be harder than expected. I should get a book since she reads so many different kinds of books. But it will be impossible to know if she's' read it before. Maybe one involving dreams…?'

"Now that's an interesting idea." A familiar voice commented from right behind her, then continuing in a teasing tone, "What gave you such an idea, I wonder?"

Alice turned in her seat, and when she saw who it was her disbelief caused her to be shocked in spite of having known who the voice belonged to. "…Nightmare? But how…?"

"Sickly or nit, it's only natural that if I can help others travel between the two worlds, that I can do the same." Nightmare pointed out airily as he sat down across from her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Alice told him quietly.

He smiled softly. "I told you before, didn't I? I'll never let you be sad or lonely again."

"…Thank you." she said, now smiling.\

"Besides," he added, taking her hand in his to raise it to his cheek, "You've come to mean to much to me for me to be willing to let you go."

"…Nightmare…?" Alice inquired, blushing, "What are you saying?"

Their hands were back on the table, but Nightmare's hand was still clasped firmly but gently with hers.

"Isn't it obvious, Alice?" he asked, "In all our time together, I've come to love you more than anything. I don't want to ever be apart again if I can help it."

At first, she was too surprised to react. But then as what the dream demon said sunk in an insurmountable amount of joy settled in.

'He… feels the same way.' Alice realized, 'I never thought it was possible to feel so happy.'

Nightmare grinned at what that thought implied. "Then… does that mean you'll accept me?"

"Of course, Nightmare. After all, I love you too." she said.

Then Nightmare leaned across the table, and as they shared their first kiss they became temporarily oblivious to everything around them.

**Owari**


End file.
